Blow Out the Flames
by cherrytoes
Summary: Yeah, I'm pretty crazy about him." Sakura stated. Ino squealed in delight. "How crazy?" Tenten asked. "Hmm... I don't know, would 'I'd take a bullet for him anyday' convince you guys?" "Yes, yes it does.". If they only realized how true it was. SasuSakuAU
1. Gossip girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**AN/ Hey guys! it's been forever I know, but I felt that this story wasnt going anywhere. That is untill I figured out a change of plot. So there will be alot of changes made! love, woah.**

"Oh my gosh, did you hear? Sakura's coming today!" one of the girls said.

"I know right! I'm totally excited. I can't wait to meet her! Everyone said she's so nice and pretty." She said as she squealed.

"I heard that she has this fabulous rare pink hair! I'd kill for that." The girl said as the other one giggled.

Sasuke whom was sitting in the back of the class over heard the girls sitting in front of him.

"Ne, Sasuke, what do you think about this Sakura girl?" Naruto asked who was sitting next to him nudging his elbow.

"Just another drama queen or a fan girl." He said plainly.

"Ehh?? I think she'll be different from theses girls! Besides everyone seems to know her…I think we're the only ones that don't." he said. The wooden door slid opened, and everyone settled down.

"oi oi! Stop throwing that paper ball!" The silver haired teacher said.

"Okay, so I think you may have heard there is a new student coming in. she's only a month behind-"

"Her names Sakura Haruno!" One of the girls said.

"Oh and everyone said she's great!" Another said.

"Cant you just bring her in now?"

He sighs defeatedly and walks towards to door.

"Sakura, you may come in." Kakashi said. Everyone had their eyes drilling through the door, waiting for it to open. They wanted to know, they wanted to see who this girl was in their raw eyes. The door slid opened. Some even got up from their seat, eager to get a better look. Sure enough a head with pink hair entered the room and walked next to the teacher. Everyone had their eyes on her, even the cold hearted not-a-care-for-a-soul prince charming school most handsomest guy, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme! She _is_ pretty! And look her uniform is buttoned all the way up!" Naruto whispered to his best friend.

Sasuke did not say anything, just looked. True enough, she was different.

"Now Ms Haruno, why don't you tell the class a little about your self?"

Everyone paid even more attention to her.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, and it is my pleasure to attend Konoha High." She said as she bowed then smiled to everyone.

"She's so polite!" a girl whispered.

"How often do you find that?" another whispered.

"Thank you Ms Haruno, you may take a seat next to Hinata, Hinata please raise your hand." Kakashi said. A long navy haired girl with pale eyes raised her hand shyly who was sitting behind the class next to Naruto, only an aisle separating their desk. Everyone looked at Sakura as she walked down the aisle. She took a seat next to Hinata.

"Hey." Sakura said as she smiled sweetly.

"h-hi…" she said very quietly. Sakura giggled.

"Your not much a talker are you?" Sakura said still smiling.

"n-no I'm not." She said blushing. She giggled again.

"Don't worry, I think we'll be good friends." She said. Hinata returned her a smile.

Her class was interesting, she learned many new studies. Not. Was that even a class that she just sat through? She just spent the whole period talking to Hinata, don't take it wrong though, it was quite interesting for them to get to know each other. When the bell had rung the girls walk towards the door in sync pace.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto greets her with his out bursting charisthma.

"Hello Naruto-kun." She clutches her books tighter.

"Sooo, introduce us to her!" Naruto asked.

"Oh! Naruto, Sasuke, this is Sakura. Sakura this is Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. She just moved here from Oto."

"Hello Naruto." She shakes his hands and smile.

"Hello Sa...suke." Her eyes widend as she finished his name. He cocks his brow, what's wrong with her?

"Its just one word. Sasuke." He replies eyeing her.

_Well, she's something different..._

"Heh, right. Nice to meet you."

_He must have been mutated from a super- hot- attractive formula or something. This boy is gorgeous. _Sakura thought to herself.

"What class do you have next Sakura?" Naruto interups her hypothesizing thoughts.

"I have biology, with Kurenai." She replies while looking at her schedual.

"Really?? Teme over here has her too. Too bad our class is in building three, or else we could have walked with you guys. But thats okay! He can walk with you." He said as he pointed at Sasuke who looked somewhere else.

"That's a great idea. Then we should get going, bells about to ring" She said as she started walking.

"We'll see you at lunch!" Naruto shouted. Before Sasuke could take off Naruto stopped him.

"Don't be mean, try to remember that females are humans too." Naruto joked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Of course, wise one." Sasuke said sarcasticly.

"Alrighty then, bye!" Naruto shouted from distance.

"Remember! Their humans!!"

Sasuke quickly caught up with Sakura.

"Humans? Whats that about?" She asked.

"That's him trying to use big words." He dully replied.

"You're funny!" Sakura said laughing lightly. He looked at her with curiosity.

_I'm... funny?_ Sasuke wondered. He couldn't help but to enjoy the feeling of making someone laugh. He smirked just a little bit.

They realized their walk was light and brief as they stepped inside the class room.

"Why hello there, welcome to the school miss..."

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno."

"Miss Haruno, you can sit in any of the free seats in the back." She intructed.

"Okay." She walked into the back as she looked for a seat.

_Oh just my luck, free one next to Sasuke. SCORE!_

"Hey, can I sit here?" Sasuke slides his books that spilled on the empty desk and collects them into his space.

"Thanks." She gives a small smile as she sat down quietly. Sasuke turns his head towards the window and watches the yard outside.

"Today we're going to discuss the sturcture of an ameba." The teacher said as she started writing on the chalk board. Students groaned, this was surely going to be a long class.

_Me... funny. _Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk at that statement again.


	2. Her and the crowd Him and the fan girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Was that _fur_ I just tried to eat or something?" Sakura said as she pushed away her tray.

"Oh, don't forget to dry your cat litter-box flavored side dish." Naruto commented. The lunch table laughed. The table was small and cozy, consisting of Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Ten ten, Ino, and Shikamaru. Okay its not really _small, _but it was well grouped.

"I still can't believe those three got to you before I did!" Ino wined.

"Ino, you got to me first like when, ten years ago? I think it's safe to say we're best friends." Sakura replied.

"Still, I wanted to greet you first!"

"Troublesome..."

"_what_ did you say?" Ino snapped her head with lazer vision shooting out.

"Ino, did you get a new eye shadow? Looks lovely on you babe." Shikamaru quickly commented.

"Oh Shika-kun! You noticed! See that's why I love you." Ino said showering him with love. Sakura smiled.

"So, when did you guys meet?" Sakura asked.

"Three years ago, he just couldn't resist." Ino joked.

"Of _course_." Shikamaru answered.

"What about you Sakura? No long distance relationship back in oto?" Ino asked.

"Nope, single life. But I did have a thing with this guy."

"Good for you. Guys are too good for you anyway forehead." She said scooping out a spoon full of jello from her cup.

"It funny though, me and Neji are going out, Naruto and Hinata are together..." Tenten commented. Guys looked and Sasuke, and girls looked at Sakura.

"Hey, when it's time, it's time." Sakura said.

"So Sakura, hows oto?" Neji asked.

"Besides the weather there, its not that bad."

"Then w-why did you move?" Hinata spoke.

"My parents had a job offer across the country and they couldn't pass it up so they bought me a place here where it was the closest to them."

"So you live alone?" Tenten asked.

"yeah."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted.

"Come on guys, we have to get to our classes. I'll see you guys after school." Neji waved. Soon the table emptied.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone looked at Sakura when they saw Ino dropping her off, especially the boys.

"Hey my names Jin, you know Ino-san?" he asked. He was a big buffed guy. The school jock she guessed.

"Uhm…yea." She said.

"Really? How?" a girl said joining their conversation.

"We met when we were really little. We've been friends since then."

"Hey think you can hook me up with her?" A boy asked. Sakura laughed nervously.

"I'd rather date Sakura-san over here" another said. Sakura was feeling very uncomfortable. Sasuke watched in a distance, noticing the uneasiness in her eyes.

Soon there was a crowd around Sakura, half of them asking if they would go on a date with her, another asking about hooking up with Ino. Sakura felt like she was suffocating.

"None of you guys are going to a get girl like that." Sasuke spoke up.

Jin walked over to where the voice came from, the rest of the boys did not dare to speak, and they did not want to get on Sasuke's bad side. Sasuke was leaning on the window, hands in his pockets.

"Like you can get a girl Uchiha?" He spoke stepping up to him.

"Damn sure, but with your face have you ever even go near a girl?" Sasuke said as he looked at him in the eye.

"You little ass-"

"Ass who can get girls." Sasuke cut in. All attention was on the two boys now. The boy raised his fist and swung it, Sasuke easily dodged it. The girls squealed. Sakura watched, feeling a little more nervous.

With that, he felt even angrier and took another shot. This time Sasuke grabbed his wrist and roughly pulled it behind his back and he fell to the floor. Sasuke still grabbing on the wrist while his foot stepped on his back to position him to stay down.

"See that's why you don't mess with an Uchiha." A boy said.

"Uh huh."

The girls blush and squealed at the site. Sakura just stood a stared.

"The teachers coming!" A student shouted.

Sasuke quickly let go of the wrist and everyone quickly went to their seat, while Jin glared and rubbed his rist. Iruka sensei entered the room. He raised an eye brow.

"You guys are quieter. Eh…I'm not going to complain." He said.

"Okay so Haruno Sakura finally arrived to Konoha high huh? Everyones been waiting for you Ms Haruno." The teacher said smiling.

"Okay so you can sit next to Tenten... who is late."

_Tenten's in my class?! Yes!_

"Sorry Iruka sensei!" Tenten said as she bursted into the class.

"Kissing can wait Tenten." She blushed and sat down next to Sakura.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I've heard you have pink hair, but I didn't know you had beautiful green eyes!" A boy said.

"Ha-ha…thanks." She said. Sakura didn't know how to take compliments, she always felt uncomfortable Standing in the hall way. She wanted to spend her free period at the library, or even a dumpster then stand at her spot. Everyone spoke to each other, but especially questioned Sakura a lot. She was feeling pressured, but she didn't blame them, she was new. Sakura needed a break and looked around, spotting Sasuke at the other side. He was not alone. He was companied by many girls.

_Figures. _She thought.

All trying to get his attention, and maybe few boys trying to earn his friendship. Sakura frowned a little at the site. Then Sasuke suddenly stood straight from leaning against the wall and walked out of the crowd, taking the stares up to the roof.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to go check up on something." Sakura said as she squeezed through.

"All right Sakura-chan, we'll get to know each other better later." Some said. She smiled and walked off. She slowly opened the door and found Sasuke sitting down next to the fence that imprisoned anyone on the roof. She walked over sitting next to him. He did not move an inch, nor did he even bother to look at her.

"'Sup, thanks for _rescueing _me." She said with a joke. No answer. A breeze intruded them, making her feel little more awkward. After a long pause he finally spoke.

"Why are you here?" he said.

"Er... My parents moved? Thought I told-"

"No. I mean why are you here, on the roof with me." He said still not facing her.

"Oh… uhm…I saw you walk off after all those girls bothering you...and..."

Pause.

"Honestly…I don't know, I thought maybe you'd want some company. Come to think of it I feel stupid now because the only reason you came here was get a break from getting company." She said as she laughed. No answer. Her laugh faded, she started to play with her fingers.

"So why are you here?" he said again. She snapped back up from look at her skirt.

"Are you serious-"

"I mean the school now."

"Oh…like I said before my parents…well my father and my step mother bought me a condo here for me to live in and attend school here."

"Your step mother?" he asked.

_Wait…maybe I shouldn't have asked._

"My mother…she passed away while giving birth to me." She said.

_Damn it, I shouldn't have asked._

"I'm sorry I asked, it was rude." He said blankly. She smiled, and then giggled. Sasuke moved his black orbs to look at her.

"You don't have to be sorry, my entire life I've been asked that, its no surprise Sasuke-san." She said as she continued smiling.

_Did anyone tell her that she smiles too much?_

Pause.

"Actually… you're different from what I heard." She said. Sasuke raised a brow.

"People have been telling me ever since school started, that Uchiha Sasuke is the cold hearted guy that doesn't like girls at all. Some even said you were a homosexual. I guess their wrong." She said as she smiled even more.

_Homosexual..._ His eyes twitched.

"Tch, that's because your different." He said as he closed his eyes and looked more relaxed, trying to keep his cool.

"Ever heard of stand out of the crowd? I'm basically living proof of that quote." She said.

Short pause.

"At least you don't drool all over me." He said, still trying to keep his cool.

"Ah! That's another thing I heard about you. Girls are just _crazy_ about you. There's even a fan club!" she said as she laughed.

"Hn, disgusting."

"But honestly, I don't get them. I'd rather wait for the guy to come to me. I mean why waste your time chasing after a guy that you know wont chase after you. Not that I'm offending you Sasuke-san. Anyway, I _know_ that the man that will love me will come to me and I'll come to him, then we'll meet and realize the truth." She said.

Sasuke opened an eye to look at her.

_Interesting girl… _


	3. smile wont you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The wind swayed between the two students. They stared at the clouds with out a word. Sasuke was in his own world, Sakura still present. Sasuke felt Sakura move, then some sort of body warmth in front of his face. It was her hand.

"C'mon Sasuke, class is going to start soon." She said as she gave out her hand. He stared at it. It was pale pink, and with out even touching it he knew it was soft. She smiled. He continued staring at her hand, then her face, then back to her hand.

"My arms getting a bit tired." She said jokingly.

He slowly took her hand as she gave him a boost up.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" she said.

"hn."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The remaining last 2 period went by pretty fast. English she had Kakashi again, but with Ino. And gym, she never wished to go back to because of her bowl shaped hair cut teacher, Gai. His oh so loved words rung in her ears repetitively

_Youth youthfulness youth youth youth youthfulness youth…_

She shivered at those words.

The Gang hung out in front of the school where welcoming wide stares laid.

"hmmm… so what should we do today?" Tenten said.

"I'm pretty bored… and I don't want to go home." Naruto said.

"OH MY GOSH, I have the most perfect idea!" Ino cried.

Everyone stared.

"Let's go to Sakura's house!" she said.

"What?! No!" Sakura protested.

"Aw come on! Besides you live alone, you'll be bored!" Ino said.

"Yeah sounds like fun." Tenten said.

"Okay so it's settled!" Naruto said.

"I-I'm fine with it." Hinata said.

"Me and Neji don't mind." Shikamaru spoke.

"I'm going home." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Naruto said.

"I just don't feel like going." He said shoving his hands in his pocket.

"You're such a party pooper." Ino said.

"Tu che." Naruto agreed.

"Bye." He said as he got off his back from the railings of the stare case.

"Fine but we're hanging out tomorrow! Its Saturday remember that!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke began to walk off. He gave a half hearted wave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Well this is my house." She said as she opened her door.

"Wow! All this for your self?" Naruto and Ino said.

"What are your parent's jobs?" Tenten asked.

"My moms a doctor and my dad just own the hospital building." She said.

"Oh, that's nice. So you get to live in this big house for your self?" Shikamaru said.

"Hey, this whole town is filled with a house that's bigger than this. In fact this is one of the smaller houses around here. I know you all live in something bigger than this" Sakura said.

"Yea we do, but even so this is a lot of room for one person" Neji said. He was right. Even the town was wealthy with a mansion that every one of Sakura's new friends lived in. This house was a lot of room for one person. It was a two floor house with 4 rooms, 3 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and her family room was enormous with a 60 inch flat screen TV.

"Well let's just not stand here, come in." Everyone entered the house.

"So… what should we do?" Sakura said.

"Ne, I'm pretty hungry." Naruto said.

"You're always hungry." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Hmm, since it's around five, me and the girls will make us all a dinner!" Ino said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, I haven't cooked in awhile." Tenten said.

"Me and the guys will be here watching the TV, call us when it's ready." Shikamaru said.

"Hmp, lazy men." Ino said.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru spoke back. Ino eyes twitched.

"Hey hey, we don't need them anyways. They'll just make more mess." Sakura said to ease Ino's mind. The groups separated into different rooms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay so you rinsed the rice and put it in the rice cooker right?" Sakura said.

"I'm positive, I'm not that stupid!" Ino said.

"Just making sure." She said.

"How's the miso soup going Hinata?" Sakura yelled across the kitchen.

"I-its good." She said as she steered.

"Okay so I guess that leaves us with the Donkatsus Tenten." Sakura said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"FOODS HERE!" Ino shouted.

"YES! I'M STARVING!" Naruto said. The girls laid the food on the long wooden table with short legs that sat on the wooden floor. There was seating mats around the table.

"Ooh yum." Naruto cooed. Chews were heard everywhere.

"I must agree, this is much more than eatable." Neji said.

"I'll just agree with Naruto, he's the food expert." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Aw you guys are so sweet! Why can't you be like this all the time?" Ino said, of course joking on the last part.

"This miso soup is heavenly! Who made it?" Naruto said clobbering down his bowl of rise and soup.

"Hinata over here did." Sakura said, nudging her. She blushed deeply.

"You did?! I didn't know you were such a good cook!" he said.

"I-I'm glad that you like it." she said poking her fingers together. The dinner was great, especially for Sakura. She was closer to everyone and made a bond. They laughed together and made jokes.

XxXxXxXxX

"All right, I'll see you guys next time!" Sakura said as her new friends walked out of her house.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he walked out of the gate.

"Bye forehead girl!"

"I'll see you later!" Tenten said.

"B-bye." Hinata said as she waved.

Shikamaru and Neji gave a good long wave. Sakura went back in her house. it wasn't much of a mess, the boys cleaned up since the girls cooked. It was only fair. She looked through her fridge. Empty. The dinner she had presented left her fridge only to be empty and space less.

"It's only eight… I'll just go to the grocery store and buy some food." She said as she grabbed a light sweater, her keys, and money.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

She groaned in horror. Chocolate ice cream or Vanilla?!

In a distance Sasuke watched, he could see the frustration on her face. It intrigued him in a way. He heard another angry groan from her.

"Go for the chocolate." A deep voice said. She was truly, truly startled by this voice, enough to make her drop her plastic basket of food. She turned around to see her new friend, no a person she knew with a weird relationship between them.

"Oh, its you. You startled me!" she said as she picked up her basket. He simply stared at her.

"Like I said, pick the chocolate." He said.

"What makes you say that?"

"The other ones expired along time ago." He said pointing at the date.

"Oh… thanks." She said as she blushed in embarrassment. He smirked, as Sakura noticed she looked up to him, only to find her self blushing even more. She clutched her basket tight, as her heart began to beat irregularly.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked. She noticed cans of dog food, she put that thought to the side. He raised his hand that held a 6 pack of V8. She had heard of the beverage, she knew it was completely made out of vegetable juice. She wondered how anyone can drink that. But she got the message. he came for the weird drink.

"Oh cool... Tomato stuff..."

They both checked out their items and walked out of the store.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You know…" she began, he looked down at her.

"You don't smile much do you?" she said looking up at him as she smiled. She saw confusion in his dark deep eyes. She thought it was rather cute. Either way he said nothing.

"Why don't you try smiling? You know it takes more muscles to frown." She said as she pulled the corners of his lips upwards to forge a smile.

_A girl... is touching my face should I yank it away?_

_"Remember! They're human!" _Sasuke inwardly sweat dropped.

"Uh yeah sure..." He dully answered after she dropped her hands.

"Come on just smile _once._"She said pleaded. No response.

"Hmp, even a dumb kid would smile."

Sasuke twitched, Dumb kid?

"I guess it's true what they say about Uchiha Sasuke, just a heartless guy." Sasuke went on.

Heartless guy??

"If that's true, I guess its true about the being gay thing." She said with a wicked smile as she looked at him.

GAY?!

And there it was, a huge overly forced smile, teeth and all.

"There, happy you ice cream freak?" Sasuke muttered.

"Wha-, ice cream freak?! How does that even make any sense?!" She said.

"Che, whatever."

There was a long pause during their walk.

"So where do you live? I don't think you live near me." She said finally breaking the silence.

"I don't."

"Then… why are you walking this way? I'm almost close to my house." She said confused.

He shrugged "I guess I'm dropping you off then." he said. This almost made Sakura stop in her tracks. Uchiha Sasuke dropping a girl like her home? That was just too kind of him. But then again, good things _do_ happen to good people, sometimes. She slowly unleashed her almighty bright smile.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Hn."

**REVIEW? YES, REVIEW. hehe :D**


	4. Blush

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Buzzzz buzzzz buzzzzz buzzzzz _

_Ugh what is that? _She thought.

_Oh crap! My phone! _She had finally realized that it was her phone that had been vibrating from a call. She quickly sat up and grabbed her phone.

_Ino?_

"H-hello?" she said her voice still a little raspy.

"HEY!! Took you forever to pick up!" Ino said up beat into the phone.

"What time is it?" she said wondering how anyone could be this lively.

"Around 11:00, c'mon we're going out to eat lunch!" she said.

"We?"

"Me, you, Naruto, Hinata, shikamaru, and Sasuke." She said.

"What happened to the others?"

"Eh, they cant make it." she said in disappointment.

"Oh, wait Sasuke?" she said now fully awake.

"Yup."

"I thought he doesn't like going out"

"Naruto dragged him out, only he can do that." She said as she laughed.

"Oh. Okay so where do you want me to meat you?" Sakura asked.

"Actually… we're kinda in front of your house. Think you can open your door?" she said sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Sakura said jumping out of her bed.

"uhhh yea. Naruto wanted to surprise you when we got here, but I thought I'd call you first." She said.

"Ugh. Okay I'll be right down." Minutes later her door creaked open.

"MORNIN SAKURA-CHANNN" Naruto shouted suddenly popping in front of her.

"m-moring. Well come in." she said as she went back in her home. All of them entered and sat on the couch of the family room. She had noticed that they were all dressed up and on the go. Then she looked at her self, still in her pajamas. Sasuke also noticed that she was still in her nightwear. no one else seemed to care. He examined her thoroughly. She was wearing blue striped boxers with a black tank top. Then he turned his attention to her face. He knew she had just woken up, but her jade crystal eyes always seemed to hold a life of their own.

"Hurry up and get ready Sakura." Ino said eager to looking forward to her day.

20 minutes later.

"Okay, all ready. Sorry I took so long." Sakura said.

"ne?? What are you talking about?!" Naruto said.

"It to Ino an hour to get ready." shikamaru said.

"HEY! A girl needs time to look pretty!" Ino defended her self. Sakura giggled, so did Hinata. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well let's go out then!" Sakura said as they all headed out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This top looks great on you! You should buy it!" Ino said, placing the clothing over her to predict her looks.

"uhm, it's a little explosive don't you think?" she said.

_Might as well just go out with your bra or something _Sasuke thought.

"Fine. But seriously someday I will make you try something like this on. A girl needs to have fun you know!" Ino said putting the top back on the rack.

"So where should we go next?" Naruto said.

"I think I should buy more jeans." Ino said.

"You have 5 bags of jeans and tops. I think you had your fill." Shikamaru said.

"W-well what about Hinata? Or, or Sakura?" Ino said hoping that her shopping adventure wouldn't end.

"I got 2 jeans and a baby doll top, I'm good." Sakura stated.

"I-I'm okay…I d-don't need much." Hinata said. Ino pouted. They all sat on a bench in the mall. Bunch of people whizzing past them.

"I'm boredddd" Naruto dragged the word.

"Me too." Sakura admitted. Sasuke rested his head on his left hands looking bored.

"I have an idea!" Ino said out of the blue. All eyes were on her.

"Lets do something crazy, it'll be fun!"

"Like what?" Sakura said raising a brow.

Pause.

"I got it." Ino said with a devilish smile.

"One of you boys has to run around the women's underwear store and yell "I LOVE THONGS" Ino said. Sakura laughed at the idea, Hinata smiled.

"And why would we do that?" Sasuke said.

"To have fun of course. We'll get a good laugh about it. Unless you're too much of a sissy to complete the task." Ino said daringly. This got the boys competitive, not Sasuke though, he knew he wasn't going to do it anyway.

"And what will you girls do in return?" Shikamaru said.

"We'll treat you to dinner." Sakura said. They all agreed.

"So whose going to be our little dare devil?" Ino said. Everyone looked at each other. Sasuke put on his "I dare you say my name" look, Naruto crossed his arms to represent his so called "stubbornness", and shikamaru had is always bored face on.

"Come on, someone." Sakura said.

"Naruto, if you're a man you would do it." Shikamaru said.

"Hah! A man running around yelling thongs." He said.

"Of course I'll never be able to do this task. I just don't have the guts." Shikamaru said with an unusual tone. This was all apart of Shikamaru's idea. The idea was making Naruto think he'll be a man to do this embarrassing task and save the long, long argue.

"che, of course I'm a man." Naruto said looking away.

"Well of course Naruto-san, I would never be able to do it, but you can." Shikamaru said pressuring it.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, your soo manly." Sakura said. Naruto felt a tingly sensation.

"Eh you're just saying that." He said.

"Oh on the contrary, you're the toughest guy I've seen." Ino said.

"I-I agree." Hinata said, only because she was interested in the out come of this dare. Naruto blushed.

"Fine! But only because I have the MANLY guts to do it." Naruto said.

"YAY!" Ino said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Think he'll really do it?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Pretty sure, I mean he fell for the whole "your so manly thing." Ino said.

"This is going to be troublesome."

"hn."

"I-I wonder if we'll get in trouble for this…" Hinata said with doubt.

They were all sitting on a bench in front of the women's lingerie store, patiently watching from a distance.

"Oh my God… he's really going to go in…" Ino said leaning forward to get a better look. Everyone watched wide eyed. Soon they heard screams. Fallowing that, an "I LOVE THONGS! THEY"RE SO HOT!" came.

The whole gang laughed.

"HE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY DID IT!" Ino said clutching her stomach from laughter.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sakura said repetitively banging the bench with her fist while laughing. Hinata giggled, and covered her mouth. Shikamaru had his mouth slightly opened.

_Disgrace to all males in the world. _Shikamaru thought.

"Dobe." Sasuke said, actually a little bit surprised that he had done the task. They're laughers were disturbed when they heard an alarming message.

"GUYS! RUN!!" Naruto said running towards them.

"w-what?" Sakura said. Soon after they saw security guards chasing behind him.

"Ah crap." Ino said. all six of them ran, after Naruto joining them. Luckily the security guards were fat, making them loose the gangs as they panted for air.

"So where to now?" Shikamaru said.

"I don't think it's a good idea to stay in the mall. We'll probably stumble into those guards again." Sakura said.

"Yeah, we should go somewhere else out of the mall." Ino said.

"I-I don't really feel like g-going home." Hinata said.

"Besides it's only five." Naruto said.

"I'm not going home either, my mother will be just bothering me." Shikamaru said.

"All right, then lets go to someone's house." Ino suggested.

"Not mine, my parents just sent me more boxes of furniture so the house is filled with it." Sakura said.

"Well not mine too. My dad's having people over for meeting." Ino said.

"I-I'm not aloud to have any guests over…"

"My house is just boring" Naruto said. Sasuke secretly panicked inside. He had no excuse. All eyes turned towards him.

_Shit… c'mon just a lame excuse…_ he thought. He tried with all his might to think of any excuse. Nothing came. _Why would God do this to me?_ He thought

"Hey teme lets go to your house."

"We should! It'll be so much fun."

"Yeah, what do you say Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said looking at him with her green orbs. He had sworn they were different for before. It was more…bubbly.

_Is this the "puppy eye"?_ He thought. He had been warned of such eyes, never had he really seen one. He only knew that they are simply irresistible. He felt like invisible walls were closing in on him. No one had actually gone to his house, except for Naruto.

"Yeah! Your house is huge! There's so much things to do there!" Naruto added.

_Shit…might as well just let them. What's the worst they can do?"_

"Just…don't make a mess." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"YAY!! WE GET TO GO TO SASUKE'S HOUSE!" Ino shouted.

"We promise" Sakura said.

"Whatever…lets go." He muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Don't create a scene in there." He said warningly. They were right in front of his door.

"Okay, okay, we promise. Now can we go?" Naruto complained. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He opened the door and they all stepped in.

"Wow, nice house Sasuke." Ino complemented.

"Hah! Wait till you see the games he got!" Naruto said grinning.

"T-thank you for letting us hang out here." Hinata said shyly.

"Yea, you saved our asses Uchiha" Shikamaru said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, can I use the restroom? I need to wash my hands." Sakura asked as she showed her hands.

"Second room from your right, upstairs." He said plainly.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled sweetly. He wasn't used to getting smiles, he never smiled. All he could do was look down at the floor. Everyone was playing Halo three in the family room. Sasuke had a huge flat screen TV. There was laughter. Naruto seem especially excited about the game. Once now and then he would get up from his seat and start shooting and shouting at the screen. Sasuke just sat on his couch with is head resting on his left hand.

Mean while-

"Upstairs… second room to my right." Sakura spoke to her self. As soon as she finished climbing the endless stairs paws landed on her. She stumbled down the floor hearing panting and feeling warm liquid on her face. Then an image came back. _Sasuke buying dog food._

She screamed in surprise.

"What was that?" Naruto said looking away from the screen.

"Sounded like Sakura." Ino said a little worried.

"I'll go check it out, you guys stay here." Sasuke said as he got up from his seat.

"All right. GAH! NOO! YOU KILLED ME INO!" Naruto said. He learned from then to never look away from the screen.

Sasuke calmly went up the stairs. He found Sakura's pink hair splashed all over his marble tiled floor. He looked down at her only to see something else on top of her.

"Lu down!" he commanded firmly. Sakura felt the enormous weight disappear. She managed to open her eyes. She saw fierce icy blue ones staring back next to her. Sakura got up from the floor and took a minute to see what had happened. Sasuke was there, looking at her with one of his brows lifted, and a dog. It was the most mesmerizing dog she had ever seen. It was gray black and white, cold icy blue eyes, most importantly it was huge. She had remembered the breed of the dog. It was a Siberian husky. She wiped some drool away from her face with her hand.

"I…uh…" she was still confused in what had happened. She was on her merry way to the bath room and then a dog had knocked her down to the floor and licked her face.

"His names Lu." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Lu is a…very nice dog…really energetic." She said as she tried to smile.

"I didn't expect him to be up here. I should have warned you." He said looking to the ground.

_Is he trying to apologize?_ She thought.

"No, no. it's all right. I love dogs!" she said. She had a real smile on now. He caught a glimpse of it, he looked away.

Lu, cause he is a dog thought it was the perfect moment for him to play with his master. He jumped towards Sasuke. Sasuke easily grabbed him and tucked the enormous dog under his arm. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Isn't he…heavy?" she said, almost scared of Sasuke insane strength.

"I'm used to it." he said. She looked at the dog, trying to squirm away, but Sasuke held it tightly.

"The bathrooms right over there."

"Oh. Right, right. Thanks. I'll see you down stairs." She said as she disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke let Lu down. Lu stared at his master. Sasuke stared back. His dog looked like he was saying "who's the pretty girl?" they both stared.

"What? We're just friends, besides she's different." He told his dog in annoyance of his stare. Lu barked back. Funny, Uchiha Sasuke talking to a dog.

**Chappie four here! Whatchu guys think about it? please review, I didn't get much review for my last chapter, and I thought something was wrong with my last chapter :P. anyways. Did you guys like it? I enjoyed writing this chapter, as you can see Sasuke is starting to warm up to Sakura. please stay tuned, more unbelievable sweets coming your way**

**Next chap- hopefully in 3 or 4 days.**


	5. say what?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura washed her hands and reached for the door knob. She froze.

_Perhaps…Lu might be right there waiting for me_

She was frustrated whether to open the door or not. She loved dogs, but to take an unexpecting hit again, she was not ready for that.

_Maybe I'll just peek to see if he's still there. _She opened a small crack, she saw Sasuke's arm. She fully opened the door in wonderment.

She saw Sasuke holding Lu by the leash so that he wouldn't jump all over her.

"Oh, sorry I thought you already went downstairs." She said noticing that she was staring at him. She thought it would be rude.

"Lu would've tackled you." He said coolly.

"Oh you didn't have to do that. I love your dog, he's so cute." She lied, well half lied. She did love his dog. it was the cutest thing in the world to her. But she was happy that he did hold his dog. Sasuke raised a brow. This is when it hit her. he raised his brow at her very often She walked out of the bathroom, Sasuke besides her.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Sakura said stopping in her steps. He raised his brow. Again. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Why do you always raise your eyebrow at me? Like I'm some sort of freak." She asked.

"I don't think you're a freak." He said casually.

"Then what is it?"

He paused. She stared at him, waiting for the answer. He simply stared at her with a blank emotionless face.

"Well?" she said.

"You interest me." He said finally. Sakura gave a confused look.

"Your behavior keeps my curiosity busy." He spoke hoping this would answer her question.

"My… behavior?" she asked even more confused.

_She's hopeless. _He sweat dropped in his mind.

"You're the first girl I've met that doesn't act the same as those other girls in our school."

"Is that…bad?" she asked sheepishly smiling. This time Sasuke really sweat dropped.

"No, its not." he said as he continued walking. Sakura followed along satisfied at the answers she got. During their short walk Sakura played through the days where she first had met Sasuke till the moment she was in through her mind. That's when she noticed that their relationship had improved.

Flash back-

"_oy! Sakura-chan!" the blonde yelled as he walked over to her, Sasuke was behind him._

_She giggled._

"_Ohayo Naruto-kun." She said as she smiled._

"_Do you need help getting to your next class, what do you have next?" Naruto asked._

"_Yea I would love your help, and I have science." She said._

"_Really?? Teme over here has science too. I guess I drop you guys off and me and Hinata can walk to our class." He said. _

"_That's a great idea." She said._

"_Oh, I haven't introduced him to you yet properly. This loser here is Sasuke." He said as he moved for Sakura to get a good look. Sakura was surprised. She had to admit, even though she hadn't really met anyone handsome, he was drop dead gorgeous._

"_hi, Sasuke." She said as she smiled. Sasuke did not say anything, instead he just glared back with his black orbs. Sakura felt scared a little._

_Did I do something wrong? She thought._

"_teme! Stop being so rude! At least say hi." Naruto complained._

End of flash back-

She smiled. Sasuke saw her smile out of no where and raised an eyebrow. Sakura noticed and giggled.

_You are truly different._ He said smirking inside. They arrived at the family room where every one else was.

"Took you a long time!" Ino said.

"Hey…were you guys-"Naruto was cut off.

"No, shut up dobe." He said in a firm tone.

"Hey, just wonderin'" Naruto said grinning.

"ANYWAYS, let have some fun." Ino interrupted.

"Yeah!" Naruto joined.

They spent the rest of the day doing random things. The boys kept on playing video games. With the amount Sasuke owned they could go on forever. They were currently on his 40th one, and 50 more to go. The girls just talked and played cards on the floor. Sasuke was not interested either both of the activities. Once again he rested his head on his left hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the couch. He looked around, hoping there would be something to do. It was a pity for him. it was his own house yet nothing to do. His eyes landed on Sakura. He continued staring. She was laughing and smiling, talking to Ino and Hintata while playing black jack. Suddenly she pouted and threw the cards on the floor then grabbed her hair. That was enough information for him to know that she had lost the game. Sasuke smirk at the childish scene. He came to his senses and realized what he was doing. Never had he stared at a girl for that long, and enjoyed it.

_If she doesn't know, it won't hurt. _He put his bewilderment to the side and continued staring at the girl. She truly did catch his eyes…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Again, thanks for having us over Sasuke." Ino said.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun here." Sakura added.

"T-thank you, have a good night…" Hinata said with her tiny voice.

"Thanks." Shikamaru said.

"I'll see you later teme." Naruto said.

"Aa." He replied. Lu barked, who was loyally by Sasuke's side.

"I'll miss you too Lu, g'night." Sakura said bending down and scratch him behind the ears. They all once said their farewells and Sasuke gave a half hearted wave as they departed. Sasuke closed the door behind him and let out a sigh. The day was finally over. Lu whined. Sasuke looked down at his dog, he had his puppy eyes. It reminded him of Sakura.

"You like her too huh?" Sasuke said leaning on his door. Lu barked and wagged his tail. Sasuke bent down and pet his dog.

"Well you have competition. I'm pretty sure I'm going to win." He said. Lu barked once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, Sakura." Ino said.

"hm?" she replied.

"Do you like anyone?" everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at Sakura. (AN: they were all walking home together [Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru.)

Sakura felt her heart harden.

"Why?" she asked curious, and afraid of the reason she was going to give her.

"It looks like you have something for Sasuke." Ino said nudging her arm.

"w-what?! I would never! What makes you say that?!" Sakura said, her heart beating faster.

"C'mon we all know how you look at him." Ino said. Everyone else nodded furiously. She ended up agents a street wall, everyone around her. They had just noticed it to. If anyone looked at them, it would look like they were all bullying poor Sakura.

"w-what?! C'mon, no!" Sakura said scared. She didn't know why she was scared.

"Hmm come to think of it, I think teme likes you too." Naruto said rubbing his chin. Sakura blushed deeply.

"Ah! You're blushing!" Tenten pointed out.

"How do you know Naruto?" Shikamaru said.

"C'mon I knew the loser more then half his life, he never looks or treat a girl like the way he does to Sakura." Naruto said positively. Everyone went silent.

"Yeah… Naruto's right Sakura." Ino said.

"I-I'm sorry Sakura but e-even I sense something…" Hinata said.

"Look, it's probably just a crush, it'll go away. If this makes you uncomfortable we'll stop talking about it." Shikamaru said.

"All right." Sakura said.

Sakura felt a little disappointed when Shikamaru said the words "just a crush." She gasped at her self inside.

_Could I really be falling for him?_ She shook it off. They continued walking.

"so Hinata who do you like?" Sakura said devilishly. Everyone looked at her.

_Hah, payback! _She said smiling to her self. (AN: Sakura's not trying to be meanxD.)

Hinata blushed under the glares of everyone.

"I-I… Uhm…"

"Yeah! Who do you like!?" Ino said. She trembled.

_Phew, okay now everyone's off my love life… for now._ Sakura thought.

Everyone kept on staring. Hinata fainted.

**Chapter five: wow I updated faster then I thought. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a frustrating one. As you can see, we are entering the plot!: please review:. Again if any questions, feel free to ask :.**


	6. pinky

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Having math as first period is not the best idea. It's not "healthy" for the students in the class of Hatake Kakashi. Having math first thing in the morning can seriously damage the brains of the delicate students with overloading them information suddenly early in the morning. Poor things. But life isn't fair, everyday it was math first period with Kakashi.

"Morning Hinata-chan." Sakura said sitting down.

"G-good morning Sakura-chan." She said waving lightly.

"Sup guys!" Naruto intruded standing in front of their desks.

"Hey!"

"H-hi."

"Morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Aa."

"Shouldn't you guys sit down? Kakashi sensei might come in any minute." Sakura said.

"pft, he's always at least 30 minutes late." Naruto said waving his hand dully.

"Oh. some teacher." Sakura muttered.

"So what did you guys do on sunday?" Naruto asked.

"Cleaned up the boxes in my house, oh joy." Sakura.

"I-I visited Neji-san."

"Eh? Those are so boring!" Naruto said.

"What did you guys do then?" Sakura asked.

"I found a new ramen company and bought each flavor and compared them." Naruto said grinning now fantasizing with bubbly eyes.

"What about you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said tearing her eyes away from the disturbing site of Naruto.

"Stayed home."

"Productive, you could have done was help me clean my house." Sakura joked.

"Why not." Sasuke said.

"What? No, no It was a joke Sasuke."

He raised a brow.

"Did you finish cleaning up your house?" he asked.

"I'm almost done?" She said unsure.

"So would you like me to help?" he questioned. Naruto snapped out of his fantasy and stared at Sasuke. He who was Sasuke best friend, offering help to a girl? That's new.

"I wouldn't mind but-"

"All right then, its settled." He cut her off. Sasuke was a stubborn guy.

_Jeez, when Uchiha Sasuke wants something he damn right gets it._ Sakura thought to her self.

"Okay… thanks, we'll clean up afterschool." Sakura said.

"Hn."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After school came. The day had gone by fast. And the gang was hanging out on the stairs as always.

"I-I'll be leaving now, I'm really tired." Hinata said.

"All right, bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto said. The others said their farewells as well.

"Me and Tenten are going to study, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ino said as they departed as well.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to go too. Me and Sasuke are going to clean up my house." Sakura said.

"Okay, I guess its just us Shikamaru." Naruto said. The group fully separated.

Sasuke and Sakura began walking towards her home.

It was an awkward walk, no one spoke.

"Where were you at lunch?" Sasuke asked, breaking the silence.

"I stayed in class. I help Kurenai-sensei clean." Sakura said. He said nothing.

"Why?" she asked a little low.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Hmm… considering you said "it's" it probably means there is something, and you just don't want to say it." Sakura said switching to her smart mode.

"Hn."

"Do your fan girls keep you company?" Sakura asked changing the topic.

"They do."

"You think they're annoying?"

"Annoying with passion." Sasuke said sarcasticly.

"So I just stay at the roof.

"Were you hoping for me to give you company up there?" she asked, not caring if the answer was a somewhat semi reject.

"You ask too much questions."

"You still didn't answer my question."

Pause.

"It wouldn't hurt if we kept each other's company during lunch." He finally spoke. At this point they had stopped walking and faced each other.

"No it wouldn't. But what about your fan girls? I'm sure they'll be missing you." She joked.

"Funny, Sakura, very funny." He said in a flat tone.

"How about this, next time we'll both go up to the roof together and spend out lunch there. What do you say?" she said smiling as she held out her pinky.

"Deal." He said smirking and intertwined his pinky with hers.

**Sorry it was short :O I'm very sick right now X_X **


	7. bucket of ice cream

Disclaimer: me no own Naruto. Duh.

"You can put that in the kitchen Sasuke." Sakura said as she walked past him, going up stairs with a box dominating her upper body. He settled the box in the kitchen. He look inside, they were dishes. He neatly placed them in a cupboard. He followed Sakura's steps to help her out since he was done. He heard shuffling noises, and heavy weight dropping. He went to the source of the noise ending up in Sakura's room. She was cleaning her stuff. What had slightly shocked him was the number of boxes in her room. There was abundant amounts, probably one hundreds of trees worth of boxes. He raised his brows.

"Oh Sasuke! I didn't see you… why are you looking at me like that?" she said as she raised her brows at him.

"Are all of theses yours?" he asked looking from boxes to boxes.

"Well yea." He continued staring.

"What, you think it's a lot?" she asked a little amused.

"Aa"

"Hmm…I'm a girl, we have different habitat I guess." She said resuming to putting her books away on a huge shelf. She saw pale hands next to hers taking the books out of the box. She turned her head to look at the owner of those fine pale hands. Sasuke focusing only on the books was helping her putting them away. She put on a small smile. Sasuke watched her by the corner of his eyes. He came across a thick book with red suede cover. He was about to put it next to the other books on the shelf when a hand stopped him. He looked at Sakura.

"That's not a book, it's a photo album." She said smiling.

"Aa." He handed her the book.

"Okay, let's take a break. we cleaned out half my house." She said.

"Aa."

But for a second, or maybe more Sasuke wished Sakura would leave her hand over his when she stopped him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They both sat on her comfortable coach facing each other, pretzel legged. Only a bucket off chocolate ice cream between them. They were looking at the T.V watching the pointless show. Sakura peered over at Sasuke. He looked utterly bored. Beyond belief, if he was to kill him self right there she wouldn't be surprised.

"You don't like T.V do you?" she asked.

"Not really." She turned the T.V off. She looked at him, he looked back.

"All right, then we'll do something different." She said smiling brightly. He raised his eyebrows wondering exactly what it could be.

"What's your favorite color?" she asked taking a huge scoop from the ice cream bucket and placed it in her mouth.

_Ugh, complete womanly activity._ He thought.

"Black."

"Eh?! But Sasuke-kun, black isn't a color." She said. He twitched.

"Fine, _blue_-black."

"Ooh you're _sooo_ clever." She said sarcasticly. She smiled and handed him the spoon. He raised his eye brow.

"Go on, take it. When one of us asks a question we have to take a bite of the ice cream." She said holding the spoon in front of his face. He stared at it, kind of making his eyes cross.

"I don't like sweets." He said.

She twisted her lip to the side in disappointment, making Sasuke feel a little bit of pity.

"C'mon just a bite and a question." She said. He sighed and took the spoon out of her hands. She lit up with a huge smile. He took an average sized scoop.

"Is that really your hair color?" He asked with no enthusiasm and ate the ice cream.

"Yup, cool right?" She said.

"Sure it is."

He handed her the spoon as she gladly took it and pulled out a chunk of ice cream.

"hmm… what's the worst thing you've done to your self?" He thought for a moment.

"I got my self a tattoo when my father pissed me off." He finally answered.

She gasped. "A tattoo?! That's so cool! Where? Let me see!" she said her eyes wide with excitement. He sighed and leaned his left shoulder a little for her to see his bare skin. She examined the tattoo located on his shoulder. It had three comas looking like thingy and some tiny symbols all around it.

"I think its pretty." Sakura said. He resumed to his original position. She held the spoon once more to his face. The same procedure repeated.

"What's your most prized possession?" he said eating the ice cream.

"Um I'd have to say it's this." She said as she pulled out a gold necklace out of her dress shirt. It had a heart locket dangling.

"My father gave this too me. He said that it was my mothers." She said showing him her beloved locket. Sasuke opened up the locket. (AN: the chain is pretty long so he's not really near physically contact with her when he touched the locket. You little perverts! 8D) it was empty. He looked up at her with a confused face.

"Lockets usually have pictures in them." He stated.

"My dad said that my mom put her picture and his picture in there. So he told me when I find the perfect guy, put a picture in." she said smiling.

"Aa."

"My turn!" she said as she took the spoon from him.

She thought deeply, and suddenly raised her index finger as a sign of a bright idea.

"Why'd you name your dog Lu?" she asked.

"It's short for Lucifer. Lucifer means light bringer." He sated.

"Light bringer? So… why'd you name-"

"Not a chance." He said as he took the spoon from her.

"It's my turn now." he said smirking. She couldn't help but to blush a tiny bit.

They talked for over an hour. Asking each other questions. Sasuke found out that she eats practically anything but beans. Also she loves singing to her self, and loves funny tee-shirts. Sakura ended up knowing that he likes tomatoes, which explained the 6 pack of V8, he takes kendo, and spars in a private gym he has in his house. They were done with the bucket of ice cream.

"It's getting late." She said frowning. She didn't want her day to end.

"We have school tomorrow. I should get going." He said getting up.

"Oh yea, I forgot." She said. She couldn't help but feel sad that he had to go already. She'd be alone again, like every other night. She walked him to the door slowly. He turned the knob.

"Wait!" She said. He turned to look at her.

"Hold on, kay?" she said as she dashed off somewhere into her room. Sasuke hated waiting. She returned about a minute later. She took his hand and placed something in it. He looked at it. It was a pair of keys. He raised his eye brows.

"It's the keys to my house. Come in anytime you want. Since no one else lives here, I do get a little lonely. So stop by if you want some company." She said smiling widely. He stared at the pair of keys. She had just given the invitation to her house 24/7.

"Oh, by the way, if you give those keys to anyone else... lets just say that the statement "Sasuke is so hot and cute." will deffinately no longer apply anymore."

He gave a smirk.

_witty._ He thought.

"Aa." He said as he walked out. She closed the door and returned to her room beginning her homework.

**Review? Yes.**


	8. struck

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"You know what I think?" Naruto said finally. Everyone looked up, hoping this blonde bow would have some sort of topic for the group to talk about.

"This school needs better ramen." He said. Everyone sweat dropped. It was amazing how one's sentence can crush down a great amount of hope in a second. Sakura looked around. She spotted Sasuke, once again surrounded by fan girls. His eyes met hers and jerked his head a little to signal her.

"Excuse me. I need to go do something." She said to her little crowd.

"All right, catch you later Sakura-chan!" he heard few say.

"I'm going somewhere else." He said.

"Aw, don't you want to spend time with me?" a girl said. He looked at her, the leader of his fan club he guessed. Red hair and black eyes.

"I don't even know you." he said darkly.

"Of course you know me! You know my name right?" she said griping his sleeves while he stood up. He stared at her with no expression.

"Its Karin!" she said in almost a begging voice.

"Whatever." He murmured. His strength was no match for her. He just simply walked out of the cafeteria, his sleeves stripped away from her's hand. She kept her eyes on him. Steadily tracking him, she soon saw him meeting with a pink haired girl and walked out of her sight.

"Who the hell is she…" she muttered to her self in a whisper. He clenched her fist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ugh. It's nasty in there." Sakura said dropping down to the floor leaning on the fence. There were on the roof again.

"See I kept my promise, remember?" she said smiling widely.

"Aa."

"I saw you with a girl. She looked constipated. What did you do?" she said with a little guilt in her voice. He shuddered.

Sasuke chuckled. "Rejection hurts Sakura." He said.

"Ouch." she said with ease. There lunch passed by peacefully. Sasuke noticed that she was the mellowest person he's ever seen. She'd hum to her self every now and then, make their moods calmer. She would also ask him few questions once in awhile and he'd simply answer with one word. Maybe two if she was lucky. She stuck out her hand again in front of his face.

"We should get back to class." She said. He took her hand without question.

-

They were warm and soft, almost as if he didn't hold on to it tight enough his hands would have slipped off.

-

His hands where warm and masculine. As if his hands would be all she needed in the winter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Afterschool finally came. Sakura and the gang were hanging out on their usual spot, on the stairs talking. A loud prickly voice distracted them.

"HARUNO SAKURA." she said. Sakura turned around to face the girl, the whole gang stared at her. It was a red head. Two other girls were standing next to here. Almost like a little crew.

"Hey...?" Sakura replied weirdly.

"Its _hello miss Karin_." One of her friends said.

"Her names, Karin. Gosh, everyone knows here. Duh." The other said.

"Oh well-"

"I heard that you've been hanging around with my Sasuke-kun." She said in the bichtest tone.

"Excuse me, yours?" Sakura said as she scoffed.

"Yeah, you little slut. You come walking in this school like last week and start hittin' on my man? Gosh, yea I see the way you look at him in lunch, and I know all about you."

"What?-"

"Yeah, like how you like, have Kakashi for first period and the rest of your dumb classed secheudal. Watch out, you're going to pay."

_Seriously, doesnt this little girl want to mess with me?_

"Well you see, if you had a life, you'd stop talking about mine." Sakura said boldly,

"Oh and what's your name again? I didn't quite catch it, cause I don't give a shit." Sakura said again.

_**Slap**_

The sound drew every one's attention around them. They turned to look at them, soon creating a crowd. Sakura, her head still turned from the sudden strike, her hair covering parts of her face, and her eyes shadowed.

_Oh it's on._

Sakura smirked.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Karin said annoyed.

"You little!-" Tenten said reaching out to her, but Ino stopped her.

"That bitc-" Naruto said raising a fist, but Shikamaru stopped it as well.

"Let her take care of this. Just watch, you'll be surprised." She said smiling with confidence.

Sakura readjusted her head, making her face dead at her. Her eyes were fierce. Her movements where quick. Sakura kneed Kagura in the stomach, making her go on all four.

"You bitch." She hissed holding her stomach. Sakura grabbed a chunk of her hair then cocked her head up sharply, forcing her to stare at her.

"Touch me again, and I'll break that hand of yours." She said darkly. It didn't even sound like Sakura. Tenten, Naruto, and Sasuke both amazed at her actions. They were almost happy that she had that inner Sakura.

Sakura let go of her hair then started walking towards her gang.

"Stupid whore." Karin hissed again, but enough for Sakura to hear. She turned around.

"Sweetie, do you even own a mirror?" She scoffed.

They didn't speak.

"Pathetic." Sakura spat as she continued walking. Ino now feeling Tenten relaxed she let go of her.

"See, she can take care of her self." Ino said smiling.

"Wow…" Tenten said.

"I didn't think she had it in her!" Naruto said with bright amazed eyes. Sakura whom was walking didn't walk towards her friends.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Where you going?" Naruto shouted to her. She made no response and continued walking.

"W-whats wrong?" Hinata said worried.

"She just needs a little time to cool off." Ino said. Sasuke noticing her absence, he quietly left the group feeling the key bounce of his chest as he ran.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I haven't been mad like this in so long." Sakura muttered to her self walking through a park.

"How dare that stupid airhead touch me?!" she grumbled.

Flashback-

"_You ungrateful little girl!"_

_**Slap**_

"_No wonder you mother left you after your birth, she couldn't bare to see a devil."_

"_I-I'm sorry… my-my hand slipped!" she cried holding her cheek while lying on the floor._

"_Do you know how much that cost?! Your laziness caused all this! All I asked you to do was to clean the dishes!"_

"_I-I'm sorry mother…" she pleaded her hands stinging in pain._

"_Now you got your disgusting blood on the floor! I don't want your filth on my floor, clean it up!"_

_She had cut and pealed her hands after breaking the dish, her hands on fire. _

_**Sizzle**_

_Another burning pain shot through her arm. She let our a painful scream. She looked over at her right arm, eyes flooded with tears, seeing the glowing bright cigarette on her skin._

"_Tell your father I've struck you, I'll make sure you won't be able to talk again." Her mother said darkly blowing a puff of smoke into her pure face._

"_H-hai…"she said nodding, her eyes wide opened in terror._

End flashback-

She traced her fingers over her scar on her left arm.

"Eleven years and its still there…" she said to her self sighing. She saw the setting sun beaming in her face.

"I better go home." She told her self once more as she headed towards her house.

**Oh snap! Beasty Sakura!**


	9. I'm just joking

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

She stared at the sky, already dark and empty. She let out a long sigh as she swung gently on the swing.

_Wish Sasuke was here. He's a perfect person too keep company. Maybe he'll be a good hugger too, or a good kisser...kisser? KISSER? Eww I did not just think that. Who am I kidding. Heh, for once Shikamaru was wrong. Its not just a crush, its more than a crush. I'm falling for him, and I knew it all along. I wish he was here right now, right here. So what if he isn't open. That's one of his perfections. He's perfect, in my eyes, he'll always be perfect. His eyes, his hair, his hands, his voice, all perfect. His voice is one of the best, I can almost hear him saying my name. It's so clear, so beautiful._

_Sakura..._

_I can hear him._

_"Sakura..."_

_I can hear him, oh my god, I really can...?_

_"_SAKURA." Sasuke said a little louder.

"Holy shit! I mean, -clears throught- what are you doing here?"

"Oh sometimes I like to just take a stroll in the park and randomly yell your name." Sasuke said with a smirk as he on the swing next to hers. Sakura gives a light laugh.

_I've never done this before but whatever..._Sasuke thought.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Honestly, No." She said she turned to look at him.

"Karin's just being immature." Sasuke said.

"Yeah she is, but thats not why I'm feeling down Sasuke."

He looked at her with curiosity.

"Its you..." Sakura said in a whisper.

From there, his heart sank. Did she not want him anymore? Did he do something wrong? He couldn't hadle it, the only girl he ever cared about, loosing that? He can't. And he knew why, he slowly falling in love with her.

"Sasuke I should tell you something." She said after he hadn't answered. He glared hard at the ground.

"I have feelings for you. Deep feelings. I'm falling in love with you." She said so softly. His eyes widend.

_She has feelings for me?_ He couldn't help but to feel overwhelmed.

"At least say something you know..." She bit her lip. She heard the swing move as Sasuke got off of it. Sakura looked down.

"Sakura." He said as he pulled her face towards him and kissed her gently but affectionately. Her hands slowly slip up his neck and tangled her fingers with his hair. And she knew right and there, that not only was he perfect, but everything else in her life was perfect now that she belonged to him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Sakura got home she fell on to her bed with a sigh. Actually with more than a sigh, with a wide smile. She just got the kiss of her life! She felt so giddy. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey forehead! want to open up the door for me? I got a suprise for you." Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Be right there." She said as she hung up.

"Sweetie its girls night tonight." Ino said as she Tenten and Hinata shoved chips, chocolates, and buckets of ice cream into Sakura's arms when she opened up the door.

"Make your self at home." Sakura said as she made her way to her room.

When they reached Sakura's room they all settled comfortably on her bed.

"Girls, I got BIG news." Sakura announced.

"Oh juicy, dish the dirt baby, dish the dirt." Tenten said with greedy eyes.

**OHHH!!!! hehe I hope you liked it. I'm not good at writing kissy things. xD REVIEW!!**


	10. amusing

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto.

"TELL US NOW!" Ino demanded impatiently.

"Okay but no spazzing out like little girls okay?"

"Promise." They all agreed.

"Ino, I'm proud to announce that your Shikamaru is for once, WRONG. Because you see, Sasuke and I are now together." Sakura said with pride.

"Oh." Ino said.

"My." Tenten said.

"GOD." Hinata finished.

"REMEMBER! No spazzing!" Sakura quickly reminded.

"This is great! How did that happen?!" Tenten asked.

"In the park, with a _perfect_ kiss."

"Perfect? How perfect?" Tenten said wigling her brows.

"Oh my lovely ladies, Sasuke is more than looks, he's an exelent kisser." Sakura said with a smirk.

"Sakura, that's wonderful that you and Sasuke are together now. Congratulations." Hinata said with a smile.

"Sakura... I don't mean to ruin this moment for you. I just want to make sure... you're ready right?" Ino said with a concerned voice for once in her life.

Sakura didn't speak. She was in deep thought.

"Ino... what are you talking about?"

"Sakura? Do you want me to let them know?" Ino said as she placed a hand over her best friends.

She finally picked her head up and looked at each of their friends.

"No Ino, I'll tell them. I'm ready for this." Sakura said with a stern voice.

"Tenten, Hinata. Do you remember when I first came to school I told you guys I had a thing with this guy?"

Flash back-

_"What about you Sakura? No long distance relationship back in oto?" Ino asked._

_"Nope, single life. But I did have a thing with this guy."_

_"Good for you. Guys are too good for you anyway forehead." She said scooping out a spoon full of jello from her cup._

End flash back-

"Yeah." They both answered.

"Well, it was kind of more than just a thing. His name was Sai. I met him while I tutored him on anatomy. He was really nice and we ended up going out for sometime. But I started getting scared and wanted to leave him when he started joining gangs, and doing..._things_. So then one night, we ended up meeting at a park, it sounded so urgent." Sakura stopped.

"What happened Sakura-chan...?" Hinata said softly.

"He-well... he just kind of snapped for some reason. I knew that he wasn't always a normal happy gu but still, something went wrong. He wouldn't listen... but he just kept beating me... I couldn't move." There was a heavy silence.

"Sakura, we get it. You don't need to say anymore." Tenten assured.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for Ino, things would have gotten ugly."

"Ino?" Hinata said.

"I was coming back from my flower shop and I heard her scream. I rushed over, well you can imagine what happened next." Ino said.

"Oh Sakura, we had no idea you had such a past. Hey if Sasuke ever makes you cry i'll tear his weiners apart." Tenten said proudly.

"Thanks guys." She said as they gave her a hug.

"Now enough of this gloomy shit. Its Ice cream time." Sakura cooed as they all laughed.

It was eleven at night when they had finished all three buckets of ice cream, 2 bags of chips and half a box of chocolate. And they were all in the mist of their relationship conversation.

"OKay okay, Sakura, is this just 'oh he's so nice and cute' kind of feeling or are you absolutely _crazy_about him?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty crazy about him." Sakura stated. Ino squealed in delight. "How crazy?" Tenten asked. "Hmm... I don't know, would 'I'd take a bullet for him anyday' convince you guys?" "Yes, yes it does." Ino spoke for all of them.

"Sakura, you're SO in love with him." Tenten said. Sakura smiled.

"I guess I am."

**I didn't like writing this chapter for some reason... oh well, I hope you guys liked it! review!**


	11. history

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

"I want you to meet up with me, right now." I really didn't want to you know, I just wanted to stay home tonight and read my book, but he's my boyfriend. Maybe it's something important.

"Sure, where?" I dully answer.

"The park, you know the one next to the woods."

"Alright, I'll be right there." I snap my phone shut. Looking into my mirror next to the door, I see me. What used to be me. My eyes are red and tired. My lips, chapped and pale, skin uneven from the sleepless nights. Sleepless nights of wondering where my relationship is going with him. Thinking if this is doing me any good, Noticing that I was dying by the second.

It's raining tonight, like every other nights in Oto. I grab my coat and umbrella as I walk out.

------------

"Hey, what's so important that I had to meet you here 9 at night?" I ask as I approach him. Before I can catch another breath, he kisses me hungrily, as if he's angry. I'm growing scared and worried by the second. I knew he had anger problems, I knew he wasn't always happy, I knew he was a bit selfish. But I accepted him, accepted to be with him, to be his girlfriend.

I notice that I'm wet and cold, umbrella dropped next to me cause of the sudden kiss. He doesn't stop even though he knows I'm not responding. He starts tugging at my shirt, moving it. Before I knew something would go wrong, I push him off my face and stare at him hard.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yell. He doesn't say a word.

"What... What happened to you?" I say above a whisper. There's still just a single silence. Us getting wet by the rain, standing next to a mary-go-round, and a sudden wind whips some of my wet hair on to my lips.

"I think it's right to say that I can't be with you anymore." I look down as I say so.

"Why." He replies. I see his fist clench through my wet vision.

"You know why. I haven't been happy with you, you haven't been happy with me. For the last two months we weren't happy. But when you're with someone, you're so suppose to be happy right? Smile everytime we see each other, laugh at memories. Instead... I'm staring at my walls when I try to sleep, thinking about whether or not this is right." I pause. Moving some hair out of my eyes I look at him. He stares back blankly with his dark eyes. He has purplish bags under his eyes. I guess he hasn't been sleeping either.

"So... it's over. I can't do it anymore." I say with a voice so hallow. I see his fist hasn't budged. So before the situation gets anymore depressing I turn my back and walk away. But unexpectedly, he grabs my wrist and kisses my again, so hard it hurts. It was then when I really got scared. I desperately pry him off, punching his chest, not to hard so that I don't hurt him. But when he didn't give up, I slapped him. Hard on his pale porcelain cheek. My shocked wide eyes stare at his eyes. And it was from there that I knew something was wrong. His eyes so dead, it scares me. Something from his eyes tells me to run, As fast as I can, for my life. So I do. And I hear him chasing after me. My heart pounds so heavily as I run into the woods, maybe I would loose him there.

About five minutes in running, I notice that my tears were mixing with the rain, the rain mixing with the mud which causes my to slip and tumble down the hill of woods. I panic, I'm actually afraid I'll die right there. But as I slam into a stern tall tree I feel the excruciating pain. The pain in my ankle, the pain on my ribs where I had crashed into the tree, the pain in my wrist where I tried to ease my fall. I try to get up, try to think clear but it becomes harder and harder as I see his figure walking closer and closer to me. And then all the sudden, he's right there. In my face, looking at me devilishly. From there something tells me that it's too late, it's the end. I lay there, eyes blank and dark, like my soul had run away from me because it didn't want to be apart of what came next.

I hear his fist slamming into my face, my arm, my legs. I feel the mud trailing all over me from his kicks, he suddenly grabs a fist of my hair and makes me look up at him. I've never been so scared in my life. But I don't say a word

"Why'd you leave me Sakura-chan? I just wanted to be with you. Forever. Cause that's what relationships are on right? Being there for each other _forever_?" I shiver at his twisted double meaning words. It was right then when I screamed. It was time, I was alerted. I screamed as loud as my throat would project, yelling till it went dry and sore.

"Shut up! Shut up!" He yells at me with all his might as he begins punching me again. But as if an angel had stopped him, or as if a demon had scared him, he runs off. As fast as he can, until I couldn't see him anymore. I lay there, bleeding and aching and realize that someone was slowly walking towards me.

"Holy-! Sakura! What- what happened?! What happened to you?!" It's Ino, Frantically asking me as she picks me up and hangs me over her shoulder. I smile just a bit. How lucky am I that Ino was by? But I realize the situation and I begin to cry harder.

"Sai! It was Sai!! He-he's mad! It was Sai!" I speak up, desperately.

"Oh god Sakura..."

---------------------

Sakura woke up screaming, panting, sweating. Grassy eyes staring wide in panic at the middle of the night, staring at nothing. She looks past her blonde friend and over to her digital clock.

_Ten minutes till four_

Still sitting straight up she looks frantically in her room searching for something, searching if he was there. And just like in her dream, she'd never been scared this much before.

She shakes her friend awake.

"Ino... wake up"

"mmm... Sakura it's four in the morning, what is it?" She mumbles back.

Sakura pauses before she answers.

"I had that dream again... Ino I'm scared." Sakura feels the bed shift as Ino turns on a lamp near the bed.

"Sakura... You know he can't hurt you again. You here now, in Konoha." Ino reassures her friend as she gently rubs her back up and down.

"I know. It's just... the dream is always real, like I traveled back there and I'm in that situation all over again."

"I was there for you then, and I'm here right now. I'll be there if that priss even decides to search up your address." She says with a confident smile.

"Thanks pig."

"Now go sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning."

"Yeah sure, okay." Ino lies back down and turns of the lamp. Moments later Sakura does the same. But her eyes still lost in a distance. Wondering and worrying.

---------------------------

"Coffee?"

"No thanks Ino." Sakura sits in her cozy kitchen table picking at her scrambled eggs.

"So tell me." Ino says as she sits down across from her.

"About?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"... I know somethings going on. I just know it."

"Know what?" Ino asks sipping her coffee.

"Something bad's going to happen. I don't know when, but I know it's going to happen."

"Look, Sakura, what happened that night, that... thing, it can't happen again. And I'll make sure of it."

"I hope so..." Sakura lets out a sigh as she gets up.

"I'm going to go get the mail."

"Mhm." Ino replies as she reads her magazine. Moments later she feels a thud infront of her, as she lets down her magazine, a letter is slapped on the table.

Ino eyes her friend curiously as she picks up the letter to read it.

_Sakura-chan,_

_I missed you quite a lot. I'm sure you missed me too. I think about your delicious pink hair and those beautiful jaded eyes everytime before I sleep. I think about you a lot too. So, I'm just telling you that you might see me pretty soon._

_-Sai._

"Nothing's going to happen huh?" Sakura says as she looks at her friends scared eyes.

**Umm... yeah I know, I was like living undercave not updating and all. And to tell you the truth, I just died on this story, But I started writing it again when I was visiting a fellow author and saw my story on her favorites and I was just so pleased. So I visted my own story. Haha I Know. So as I was reading the reviews I was very much touched on how people loved this story. So I hope you contiue reading this(:**

**Pretty people REVIEW so that I feel pretty. Pass down the prettiness! **


End file.
